Simplify the following expression: ${-7t+1-t+2}$
Rewrite the expression to group the ${t}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-7t - t} + {1 + 2}$ Combine the ${t}$ terms: $ {-8t} + {1 + 2}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-8t} + {3}$ The simplified expression is $-8t+3$